peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Made the Monster Scary/Kahmunrah tricks Yuffie
(At the Monster encampment, Link, Mavis, Johnny, and their friends have already returned and Dracula and his clan already apologized to Cody’s group for accusing them of kidnapping Mavis and Johnny. Right now, a party is going on and the guests, except Link, are wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Cody having his shirt off and tied around his waist. As the group watched, Dracula is in the process of knighting Link, Indian style) Dracula: Now, rise. Link: Yes, count. (As Dracula is making ceremonial gestures, Zelda turned to Cody) Zelda: (Whispering) What’s Dracula doing, Cody? Cody: (Whispering) He’s delivering an oration, in sign language. Max: (Whispering) What’s he saying, Cody? (Cody, observing the gestures, translated) Cody: (Whispering) Link Pan, mighty warrior, save Mavis and Jonathan, pay back Kahmunrah and pirates, and make friends and count, heap glad. Rika: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn’t look heap glad. (Giggles quietly) (Dracula then placed a big red cape on Link) Dracula: I shall make you, Link, a great count . You shall now be known to my clan as “Little Flying Eagle.” (Link whooped like an Indian and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Link landed next to Dracula, Johnny, and Mavis and they all seated) Dracula: We shall not only form our two clans as one, but us Monsters shall teach our new friends all about us. Cody: Cool! This should be interesting. Gene: So what makes the Monster scary? Huey, Dewey, and Louie: When did he first say “Ugh?” Max: Why does he ask you “How?” Dracula: Why does he ask you “How?” (The Monsters then started singing) Monsters: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you “How?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Jiji and the kids each tried the scream cheese and loved it) Monsters: (Singing) Once the Monster Didn’t know all the things That he know now But the Monster He sure learned a lot Dracula and Monsters: (Singing) And it’s all from asking “How.” (The Monsters then started to dance) Monsters: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means this Dracula and Monsters: (Singing) And Ganda means that too (The group then started to dance around in celebration. Rika, May, Zelda, and Kiki were dancing until the Frankenstein Monster’s Bride stopped them in their tracks with a strict look) Bride of Frankenstein Monster: You are not allowed to dance! Go get some firewood! (Glaring that they can’t dance at all, the girls do what they were told) Monsters: (Singing) When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda (The Werewolf and his wife and kids are enjoying themselves when the Frankenstein Monster comes in between the couple wearing a strange hat, and when the Werewolf noticed the hat, he jumped in surprise) Monsters: (Singing) In the Monster book It say when first Monster Marry She-Monster He gave out a heap big “Ugh!” Dracula and Monsters: (Singing) When he saw his mother-in-law (With Link, he watched Mavis dancing with Johnny in front of them. Mavis turned to Johnny excitedly and he nodded in agreement. Then Mavis danced over to Link) Monsters: (Singing) What made the Monster scary? What made the Monster scary? (Rika, Kiki, May, and Zelda were carrying some firewood when they noticed Mavis dancing up to Link and upon seeing Mavis lean her face on Link’s cheek, Zelda gasped and not only did she drop the firewood in anger along with Rika, but also became upset with jealousy while May and Kiki placed their piles of firewood aside. After Mavis backed away, Link blushed and whooped like an Indian) Monsters: (Singing) Let’s go back a million years To the very first Monster prince He kissed a Monster maiden And started to blush Dracula and Monsters: (Singing) And we’ve all been Blushing since (Seeing Link, Mavis, and Johnny having fun, Dracula started dancing some more like mad) Monsters: (Singing) Now you’ve got it Right from the head Monster The real true story Of the red Monster No matter what’s been Written or said Hana Mana Ganda Dracula and Monsters: (Singing) Now you know Why the Monster’s scary (Then more dancing like mad happened as the girls watched in concern, with Zelda crying softly. Suddenly, Jiji comes up to them in concern) Jiji: The boys are starting to act like those Monsters suddenly. Kiki: (Concerned) They are? (They noticed Cody dancing by) Cody: Yahoo! Oh yeah! Rika: (Concerned) Cody? (Max then comes up to them and hands his Jirachi doll to Rika) Max: (Imitating an Indian) Squaws takem Jirachi doll. (Max then went back to dancing and acting like an Indian) May: (Concerned) Max? (Suddenly, the Frankenstein Monster’s Bride came up to them angrily) Bride of Frankenstein Monster: I told you to get firewood! (Finally losing their patience, the girls lashed out at her along with Jiji) Rika: Yeah, well, we’re done! Jiji: These girls have been through enough! May: So we’re going home! Kiki: So you gather firewood! Zelda: (Sobbing) And tell Link I have a few angry words to say to him when we meet up back home! (They storm off with Rika carrying the Jirachi doll) Bride of Frankenstein Monster: (Confused) Was it something I said? (With that, Jiji and the girls left the Monster encampment to go back to Hangman’s Tree. In the forest nearby the Monster encampment, Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta saw the whole thing) Yuffie: (Angrily) Now Zelda understands how I felt before! Crysta: But you did try to get rid of her and Rika before. Yuffie: I know that! I’m glad you told me Link gave me a one week banishment, but I don’t want to hear another word about Rika nor Zelda, ever! Zak: But you don’t understand...! Yuffie: What is it that I don’t understand?! (Before Zak could answer, she noticed a pair of white gloved hands holding a red hat emerging from the bushes) Yuffie: What? Crysta and Zak: Yuffie, look out! (She flies away, carrying Zak in her arms, but just when Yuffie noticed and was about to fly away, the hat caught her and encased her within it. The figure emerged, revealed to be Puppetmon. With him, Randal emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Randall: Now let’s go back to the ship! Puppetmon: Right! (He turned to Yuffie in his hat) Puppetmon: Sorry to do this to you, Yuffie. But Captain Kahmunrah would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Yuffie in tow. After they were gone, Crysta and Zak came out of hiding and looked concerned) Crysta: I got a bad feeling about this. Zak: You and me, Crysta. (With that, she flew to Kahmunrah’s ship. Later, she arrived at the window leading to the captain’s headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, she sees Kahmunrah playing on his piano while Yuffie is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Puppetmon and Randall are seated near the piano with Puppetmon holding a wine bottle in his hand) Crysta: (Whispering) What’s going on, I wonder? (She and Zak listens in. In the quarters, Yuffie spoke up) Yuffie: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Kahmunrah: Yes, Yuffie. Captain Kahmunrah admits defeat. Yuffie: (Unsure) Okay. Kahmunrah: Tomorrow, I’m leaving the island, never to return. (After Puppetmon drank some wine, he got excited) Puppetmon: That’s really great, Captain! We’ll go tell the crew and we will...! (Randall shuts him up with a slap) Puppetmon: Ow! Randall: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding his Pig Latin, Puppetmon calmed down. Kahmunrah then continued his conversation with Yuffie) Kahmunrah: And that’s why I asked you over. Just to tell Link that I bear him no ill will. (He plays a couple notes) Kahmunrah: Well, Link has his own faults, such as bringing Rika and Zelda to the island. That is dangerous business. Yuffie: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Kahmunrah plays a couple of suspenseful notes, he resumed speaking while playing still) Kahmunrah: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and Link, particularly the strong love between Link and Zelda. (Yuffie begins to tear up upon hearing this) Yuffie: (Tearfully) She has. (Kahmunrah noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Randall) Kahmunrah: And what’s this? Tears? So it is true. (Yuffie nodded sadly and started to cry softly. Kahmunrah turned to Randall and Puppetmon in pretend sympathy and sadness) Kahmunrah: Oh, listen to this, guys. The way of a man with a maiden. Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Puppetmon stopped drinking his wine to listen. After accidentally stepping on Randall’s foot, Randall angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, Kahmunrah lets out a fake sob) Kahmunrah: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside like an old glove. (Puppetmon started to cry for real, feeling bad for Yuffie while Randall, despite pretending to be sympathetic, got annoyed by that) Puppetmon: (Sobbing) How sad! Ain’t that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? Randall: (Mumbling to himself) At least I don’t get emotional to sad moments. (Kahmunrah then hands Yuffie his handkerchief for Yuffie to cry on) Kahmunrah: But we mustn’t judge Link too harshly, my dear. It’s those girls, Rika and Zelda, who’re to blame! Yuffie: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Kahmunrah turned to Puppetmon and Randall after getting up, with Puppetmon still crying) Kahmunrah: Guys, we must save the boy from himself. But how? (Puppetmon cried out one last time before Randall smacked him in order to make him stop crying) Randall: Stop your crying, you wimp! (To Kahmunrah) We don’t know, Captain. Kahmunrah: We have so little time. And besides, we’re sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he pretended to have an idea as Yuffie finished her crying) Kahmunrah: Sail? That’s it! (Puppetmon and Randall got confused) Puppetmon: What’s it? Kahmunrah: We’ll shanghai Rika and Zelda! (Yuffie listened in on the plan) Puppetmon: Shanghai Rika and Zelda, Captain? Randall: And it’s not the city in China! Kahmunrah: Very good, Randall. Anyway, we’ll just take those girls to sea with us. With them gone, Link will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Yuffie got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Kahmunrah: Now, let’s go! We’ll leave at once, surround Link’s home...! (Pretending to realize that they don’t know where Link’s hideout is, Randall spoke up) Randall: But Captain, we don’t know where Link Pan’s home is! (Kahmunrah pretended to be shocked) Kahmunrah: My gosh, you’re right, Randall! (Suddenly, Yuffie flew up in the air) Yuffie: I know where it is! (Kahmunrah pretended to be confused) Kahmunrah: What’s that? (Yuffie flew on the desk where the map of Neverland is) Yuffie: I can show you the way! (Kahmunrah then pretended to be interested) Kahmunrah: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (He whispers to Randall and Puppetmon) Kahmunrah: (Whispering) Take this down. Randall and Puppetmon: (Whispering) Right. (Puppetmon picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. Outside, Crysta and Zak realized what’s going on) Crysta: (Whispering) He’s gonna make Yuffie reveal where Link lives! Zak, you have to hurry! Zak: (Whispering) Got it! (Using some of her magic, she tries to pry open the porthole. Inside, Yuffie then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Kahmunrah’s ship) Kahmunrah: Start at Peg Leg Point. Puppetmon: (Writing) Peg Leg Point.... Randall: Don’t repeat him. Kahmunrah: Forty paces west to Blind Man’s Bluff. Puppetmon: (Writing) Blind Man’s Bluff.... Randall: I said don’t repeat! Puppetmon: Shut up! (Kahmunrah gave them a death glare, making them stop as Puppetmon resumed what he was doing) Kahmunrah: Okay, Yuffie. Jump across Crocodile Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Yuffie stopped suddenly and turned to Kahmunrah in suspicion. Kahmunrah then almost loses his patience) Kahmunrah: Well, get on with...! (He calms down) Kahmunrah: I mean, continue on. (Yuffie then flew up to Kahmunrah’s face) Yuffie: If I show you Link’s hideout, you have to promise me not to harm him! Kahmunrah: I mustn’t harm Link? Madame, Captain Kahmunrah gives his word not to lay a finger on.... Yuffie: Or your hook! Kahmunrah: Or a hook on Link Pan. Yuffie: Done. (Yuffie flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Hangman’s Tree) Yuffie: Right here! Kahmunrah: So, Hangman’s Tree, huh? So that’s where they live. (Kahmunrah picks up Yuffie, who got confused suddenly) Yuffie: What are you doing to me? Kahmunrah: Thanking you. You’ve been.... (He opens a nearby lantern and throws Yuffie in there. Then he quickly closed it and locked it) Kahmunrah: Most helpful! (He chuckles evilly. Yuffie was shocked) Yuffie: Wait! Let me out! Kahmunrah: No way. You’re gonna witness my victory tomorrow. Yuffie: (Confused) Victory? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Kahmunrah: I lied! Yuffie: So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Kahmunrah: Exactly. (To Puppetmon and Randall) Right? (Puppetmon and Randall then high-fived in agreement while Kahmunrah placed his silver hook back on) Randall: We’re finally gonna get those brats! Puppetmon: Yeah! Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! (While Puppetmon said this, Kahmunrah heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that he quiets Puppetmon and Randall. Crysta and Zak tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Kahmunrah: Hold on! (He smells the air) Kahmunrah: I smell something girly. (Puppetmon smelled the air too) Puppetmon: Well, I have been carrying Yuffie here. Kahmunrah: Not you! (He noticed the porthole is opened and saw a glow behind the objects) Kahmunrah: It’s coming from over there. (Zak tried to sneak away when Puppetmon grabbed him in his left hand) Crysta: (Whispering): Zak! Zak: Crysta! Kahmunrah: It smells like a fairy eavesdropper. (Surprised and shocked, Yuffie became concerned) Yuffie: Let him go now! Zak: She’s right! If you ever try to hurt me, my girlfriend and Yuffie, especially Link and his friends, Yuffie, Crysta, and I will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Kahmunrah, Randall and Puppetmon laugh at this) Kahmunrah: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He looked up at Puppetmon) Kahmunrah: Put him in the lantern with Yuffie. Puppetmon: Right away. (He throws Zak in the same lantern Yuffie is in and locks it) Kahmunrah: Now be good children and stay! (With that, he, Puppetmon and Randall left the captain’s headquarters. Zak turned to Yuffie in anger) Zak: I can’t believe you did this to Link! Yuffie: How was I supposed to know he tricked me?! Zak: Well, you probably should’ve realized that before! (Yuffie lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. Zak noticed and her anger melted away) Zak: Sorry. Yuffie: No, you’re right. I’m the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Zak: I understand. And I know you don’t want to hear what Rika and Zelda have to say, but.... Yuffie: No, it’s okay. Tell me. (Zak spoke up) Zak: Me, Link and the girls said we didn’t mean to make you jealous. In fact, the girls just want you and them to be friends. And they’ll never make you jealous again. So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Because if you redeem yourself, I will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Yuffie, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Yuffie: Thank you, Zak. (She then got determined) Yuffie: Let’s try and escape and help them, especially Rika and Zelda! Are you with me? Zak: Yeah! (Yuffie studied the metal on the lantern) Yuffie: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way the glass around us will break and free us. Zak: And how long will that take? Yuffie: My estimations say in 24 hours. Zak: 24 hours?! Yuffie: Yes. I’m afraid that’s true. Zak: Then we better hurry! Yuffie: I agree! Let’s do it! Zak: Okay! (Then, Crysta came out from her hiding place and began to slowly shoot a magic laser from Crysta’s hands and Yuffie’s shuriken at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours in hope and determination with help from Zak) ‘Coming up: At Hangman’s Tree, Link and Zelda reconcile for what happened with Mavis before and then Rika, May, Kiki, and a reluctant Zelda, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to Jiji, Beethoven, Webby, and the boys as Kahmunrah and his crew get ready to capture all of them except Link, when they come out.’ Category:Fan Fiction